


Savior

by Wolfgirl19



Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [13]
Category: South Park
Genre: But Cartman won't go THAT far in getting his money back, Cartman getting his ass kicked, Gen, Mentions of Season 5 Episode 4 "Scott Tenorman Must Die", Rescue, coarse language, loans, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl19/pseuds/Wolfgirl19
Summary: After failing to pay up on a loan he made with Cartman, Butters finds himself in a tight spot. Then comes the mysterious figure...
Series: Life of Liam: A South Park One Shot Series [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042968
Kudos: 1





	Savior

**Author's Note:**

> We've got an update! A quick one to be exact. And the first part of a story arc? You bet. Anyways, enjoy!

Butters was having one hell of a Saturday morning.

He ran down Main Street as if his life depended on it, doing what he could to create distance between himself and Cartman, who was steadily catching up to him.

"You're gonna pay, you dirty motherfucker!" Cartman yelled from behind him.

Butters scanned the area in search of an escape, finding the entrance of an alleyway up ahead. He made a sharp turn and ran down the alley, figuring it would make for a great shortcut. Then he crashed face first into a chain-link fence at the very end of the alley, stumbling backwards from the impact. He looked up the tall fence, wondering if he could climb over it before Cartman caught up with him.

Without any hesitation, he grabbed onto the fence and began climbing up, careful with his pace as to not fall off. He was halfway to the top when the hard tug on his turquoise jacket pulled him down, Butters forced to let go and fall off, landing on his back as the figure took a few steps backwards to give them space. Butters got himself back up, turning around to see an angry Cartman glaring at him. Panicked, Butters desperately searched for a way out, his back against the fence to keep his distance from Cartman as the chubbier kid slowly stepped closer to him.

"Look, Eric, if it's about the money I owe you from that loan we made last week, I promise I'll have enough to pay you by next Saturday," he pleaded.

"That wasn't what we originally agreed on, Butters. And we all know what happens when nobody pays me up on time..."

Cartman clenched his hands into fists, Butters immediately not liking where this was going.

"Please, Eric. At least do me a favor and not make me into chili."

"Butters, I technically did that to Scott Tenorman's parents, and I only did that because that fucking ninth-grader humiliated me when I tried to get my money back. Besides, you'll have to do way worse to me before I pull a stunt like that again."

Butters closed his eyes tight once Cartman was close enough to him, raising a fist in the air. Butters closed his eyes, preparing himself for the incoming strike.

Except it never came. Butters opened his eyes when he heard the loud yelp come from Cartman, seeing that a figure his height in all black was fighting him, currently winning the fist fight as they landed many punches on his face, chest, and stomach, punching fast enough to prevent their opponent from striking back. A frightened, bruised Cartman eventually gave up, screaming in fear as he ran out of the alleyway, leaving Butters alone with the figure.

"Thank you, thank you!" he cheerfully said. "Thank you for helping, whoever you are."

The figure turned to face him, the only thing Butters was able to see were the figure's red, cat-like eyes. Butters immediately felt scared again, hoping the figure wasn't some creature that only fought off Cartman just so it could hurt him. They opened their mouth to speak, Butters spotting the tiny fangs sticking out of their mouth as they spoke.

"Not a problem," came their voice. "But I need to go now."

"What?" Butters asked with confusion, the figure unable to respond as they ran out of the alleyway, Butters following along only for the figure to disappear from sight by the time Butters left the alley behind him.

"Weird," he told himself. "Those eyes, though. I wonder if...nah. Can't be a mutant. I gotta ask Liam about this."

Butters sprinted down Main Street to get to Liam's house, hoping that a mutant like Liam can help him figure out if the figure was in fact another mutant or not.

**Author's Note:**

> So who is this figure? Will Butters and Liam get to the bottom of this? Will this figure be based on yet another version of New Kid this author has made? Are there even more mutants in South Park? And what about Cartman's money? The answers for this...coming soon in Part 14.


End file.
